When you're gone
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Ich blicke hinab auf die Scherben, und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaube ich, mein Leben dort auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. Die Scherben von allem, was sich einst mein Leben genannt hat. - Style angedeutet.


**When you're gone**

Es ist nicht so, dass ich jemals von jemandem abhängig gewesen wäre. Ich hatte zwar einige Freunde gehabt, aber dennoch hatte ich nie das Gefühl, von irgendjemandem abhängig zu sein. Abgesehen von einer Person. Abgesehen von Stan Marsh. Ich kann mich an keinen Tag in meinem Leben erinnern, an dem Stan nicht bei mir gewesen war. Er war immer da gewesen. Vom Kindergarten, über Vorschule, über Schule, bis heute. Ja, er war der feste Punkt gewesen. Er war immer dagewesen. Unzertrennlich. Wo Stan war, war auch ich gewesen. Und umgekehrt genauso. Ich hätte mein Leben jederzeit in seine Hände gelegt, ihm blind vertraut. Mehr als das. Ich hätte mein Leben für ihn gegeben.

Doch als ich heute Morgen in die Schule kam, war der Platz neben mir auf einmal leer. Einfach so. Und nicht nur der, sondern auch der von Wendy. Wendy Testaburger. Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag. Und ich habe auch die Beziehung zwischen Stan und Wendy akzeptiert. Denn er war immernoch mein bester Freund gewesen. Jeden Tag hatten wir uns zumindest in der Schule gesehen, und er hatte sich die größte Mühe gegeben, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen. Und er hatte auch durchaus Erfolg gehabt. Ich hatte mich nie vernachlässigt gefühlt. Doch als ich heute Vormittag seinen Platz leer vorfand, durchfuhr mich ein eiskalter Schauer, und eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in mir breit.

Natürlich war ich in der ersten Pause direkt zu meinem Spint gelaufen. Allein wenn ich jetzt daran denke, spüre ich erneut die Kälte, die sich in mir breitgemacht hatte, als ich die Tür geöffnet und einen Brief mit der Aufschrift „Kyle" gefunden hatte. Eindeutig Stan's Handschrift. Vorsichtig hatte ich ihn geöffnet und je weiter ich las, umso mehr hatten meine Finger gezittert._Liebster Kyle..._ hatte der Brief begonnen _Es tut mir so unheimlich leid, dass ich mich nicht persönlich verabschiedet habe.. Aber dazu war leider keine Zeit gewesen_. Meine Finger angeln erneut nach dem Brief, und ich überfliege die Zeilen erneut. Er war mit Wendy abgehauen.

Bereits als ich den Brief am Morgen gelesen hatte, war ich auf die Knie gesunken, und ich tu es auch erneut. Er war einfach verschwunden, mit seiner Freundin, und hatte mich hier zurückgelassen. Ohne eine persönliche Verabschiedung. Ohne irgendwas. _Es__ tut mir so leid, aber ich konnte nicht bleiben. Ihre Eltern, ich hab dir davon erzählt.. Sie wollten die Beziehung nicht akzeptieren.._Erneut brechen sich heiße Tränen ihre Bahnen über meine Wangen. Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass mich etwas so sehr verletzen könnte. Doch als mein bester Freund einfach so gegangen war.. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, er hat ein Stück aus mir herausgebrochen.

Zittrig stehe ich erneut auf, lege den Brief wieder auf meinen Nachtschrank. Ich war am Vormittag nicht wieder in den Unterricht zurück gegangen, sondern einfach abgehauen. Ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten, in all die Gesichter zu blicken. Die Gesichter, in die wir sonst gemeinsam geblickt hatten. Ich hatte natürlich darüber nachgedacht, ihn anzurufen. Doch ich schätze ihn auch jetzt immernoch nicht so ein, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen wäre, sein Handy mitzunehmen.

Ich lasse meinen Blick durch mein Zimmer gleiten. Alles, ausnahmslos alles, erinnert mich an ihn. Es gibt nichts, was wir nicht gemeinsam erlebt haben, nicht gemeinsam gemacht haben. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass mein Leben ohne ihn einfach nicht mehr mein Leben ist. Mit zitternden Fingern wische ich mir die erneut aufkeimenden Tränen von den Wangen. Verdammt, wieso war dieser Idiot nicht hier geblieben? Er müsste doch wissen, dass ich ihn brauche. Dass ich ihn viel mehr brauche, als Wendy. Ich schluchze erstickt auf. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht weinen. Doch dieses leere Gefühl in meiner Brust, in meinem Kopf.. Es will einfach nicht verschwinden.

Ich gehe näher an meinen Schrank heran, auf dem einige Bilderrahmen stehen. Bilder von Kenny und mir, Butters, ein Klassenfoto, und Fotos von uns. Von Stan und mir. Ich umfasse den Rahmen mit dem Bild, das immer mein Lieblingsbild gewesen war. Ich schaue es einige Sekunden an und werfe es dann achtlos gegen die Wand. Durch das Klirren scheint auch meine Mutter aufmerksam zu werden, denn sie ruft kurz hoch, ob alles okay ist. Natürlich weiß sie Bescheid, Stan's Mum hat ihr schon längst Bescheid gesagt. Und sie weiß auch längst, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist und ihre Frage eigentlich total unnötig ist. „Ja", rufe ich möglichst ruhig herunter, und es kommt keine erneute Reaktion.

Ich blicke hinab auf die Scherben, und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaube ich, mein Leben dort auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. Die Scherben von allem, was sich einst mein Leben genannt hat. Erneut wische ich mir über die Augen, weiß ich jedoch schon längst, dass es keinen Sinn macht. Ein Scherbenhaufen, mehr hat Stan nicht übrig gelassen, hier, hier in South Park, bei seinem besten Freund. Bei mir.

Ein leises Piepen reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Erst einige Sekunden später realisiere ich, dass es mein Handy ist. Die Hoffnung, es könnte Stan sein, wird jäh zerschlagen, als ich „Kenny" auf dem Display lese. Ich öffne die SMS. _Hey Kumpel. Hab das mit Stan gehört. Wenn du reden willst..._ Ich lese sie gar nicht erst zu Ende, sondern lege mein Handy wieder beiseite. Ich möchte nicht reden, was sollte mir das bringen?

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mir in der Vergangenheit öfter mal Zeit für mich selbst gewünscht hatte. Dass ich ihn auch öfter weggeschickt hatte, weil ich meine Ruhe brauchte. Und ich war deswegen auch nie eifersüchtig gewesen, als er mit Wendy zusammen gewesen war. Und ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich so abhängig von ihm bin, und dass ich ihn brauche. So sehr brauche, dass es mir schwer fällt zu atmen, nun wo ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen werde. Ich habe erneut das Gefühl, dass meine Beine unter mir nachgeben. Ich gehe die wenigen Schritte zu meinem Bett und lasse mich auf dieses fallen. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Kissen und schluchze erneut auf. Verdammt Stan, was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?

Ich habe mich vorher noch nie so gefühlt. Niemals hatte ich dieses Gefühl, mein Leben würde nicht weitergehen. Es wäre einfach vorbei, ohne ihn. Und genau jetzt, würde ich ihn brauchen. So sehr, viel mehr als jemals zuvor. Er ist doch mein bester Freund, wieso ist er genau jetzt nicht da?

Ich presse mein Gesicht fester in die Kissen, beinahe als hätte ich vor, mich selbst zu ersticken. Ich kann meinen gesamten Körper zittern spüren. Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon so sehr.. Wie soll ich nur die nächsten Tage überstehen? Wochen? Monate?

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter lässt mich zusammenzucken. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie jemand hier hinaufgekommen war. „Geh weg", wimmere ich, doch die Hand verschwindet nicht. Als ich mein Gesicht hebe, blicke ich in das Gesicht meiner Mutter. „Kyle, Schatz~", seufzt sie, „Komm, steh auf. Ich möchte dir was zeigen." Ich seufze und wische mir einmal über die Augen. Was auch immer sie vorhatte, es würde sicher nichts besser machen. Jedoch nicke ich ergeben, denn ich kenne meine Mutter besser, als dass ich denken würde, dass sie mir das durchgehen lassen würde. Als sie sicher ist, dass ich runterkommen würde, steht sie auf und verlässt mein Zimmer wieder.

Mit gesenktem Blick stehe auch ich auf. Ich brauche etwas, um sicher auf meinen Beinen zu stehen, bevor ich ihr nach unten folge. Und was ich dort sehe lässt mein Herz für einige Augenblicke stillstehen. Dort in der Tür steht wahrhaftig Stan. Mein bester Freund. Mein Leben. Erneut bahnen sich Tränen den Weg meine Wangen hinab, bevor ich hastig die Treppen hinab laufe. Ohne ein Wort falle ich ihm um den Hals, zittere erneut wie Espenlaub. Verdammt, warum ist er hier? Was will er hier? Ich drücke ihn fest an mich und spüre, wie auch er zu zittern beginnt. Erstickt höre ich sein Schluchzen an meinem Ohr, was auch mir ein Wimmern entlockt. „Ich kann doch nicht gehen, ohne meinem besten Freund lebewohl zu sagen.", haucht er leise. Worte, die ich nicht hören wollte.

All der Schmerz, als die Verzweiflung, die für Sekunden verschwunden war, schlägt wie ein Hammer wieder auf mich ein. Er würde wieder verschwinden? Er war zurückgekommen, nur um mir noch einmal zu sagen, dass er mich allein lassen wird? Ich kann mein Herz erneut brechen fühlen, mein Magen zieht sich erneut schmerzhaft zusammen. Doch ich sage nichts. Alles, was ich tu, ist ihn fester an mich drücken und mein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter zu drücken. Oh, mein Stan, du kannst mich nicht erneut allein lassen. Auch er zittert etwas stärker, beinahe hat es den Anschein, dass er das Selbe durchmacht.

Erst nach Minuten, in denen wir uns einfach halten, löse ich mich langsam von ihm. Ich blicke ihm in seine ebenfalls tränennassen Augen und könnte ihm gleich wieder um den Hals fallen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nun das letzte Mal in diese Augen blicken würde. „Lebe wohl, Kyle", haucht er leise, bevor er mir noch einmal durch die Haare streicht. Ich zittere ein wenig stärker, nicke nur, bevor er sich umdreht und die Tür verlässt. Ich bringe kein Wort heraus, kann ihn nicht einmal bitten, zu bleiben. Ich kann nur sehen, wie mein Leben durch die Tür geht und sie hinter sich schließt. Bitterlich weinend habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Beine erneut unter mir nachgeben. Doch ich darf sie nicht nachgeben lassen. Ich darf es einfach nicht. Es kommt mir vor wie Stunden, bis ich mich aus meiner Haltung loslösen kann und die Tür wieder aufreiße. „STAN", rufe ich hinaus, nur um erschrocken festzustellen, dass dieser noch genau vor der Tür steht. Dass er mich direkt anblickt, und ebenfalls noch genauso sehr weint wie ich.

„Stan.. geh nicht..", hauche ich verzweifelt, und strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus, welche er gleich mit seiner umfasst. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf, bevor er mich in seine Arme zieht. „Scheiß auf Wendy", haucht er leise. Ich nicke energisch, ist mir doch alles andere gerade egal. „Scheiß auf Wendy", wiederhole ich seine Worte. Sicherlich würde er früher oder später Liebeskummer haben wegen ihr. Und sicher würde er darunter leiden. Doch kann er sich sicher sein, dass ich bei ihm sein würde. Und wir wissen auch beide, dass das Gefühl des Liebeskummers niemals so schlimm sein kann, wie das, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.


End file.
